THE START
by DEIWAZWARZ2002
Summary: Deiwa's whole life changes when he meets the aliens. Prepare for an epic journey,which one question will come to your mind,will it end happily or will it end tragically?


Before time began, there was the XERUNEX. We know not where it comes from. Only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That was how we were born. For a time we lived in harmony. But like with all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death. And the XERUNEX was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. We were searching every star and every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery led us to a planet called Earth. But we were already too late.

Come on bell just ring! So Deiwa won't have to do his presentation, and probably fail miserably, and loose his chance at getting his third A! I shouted in my mind glancing over at the clock repeatedly, tapping my pen on the desk.

"Miss. Stone please stop tapping your pen, it's bugging me." The teacher called over to me. "And stop glancing at the clock, we all want to leave as much as you." God I swear that teacher hates me!

"Sorry." I replied in my Australian accent. My mum Cecelia Stone was originally from Australia, but she moved to America when she was eighteen with her parents, my grandparents Maria and Richard, because they wanted a better life.

Then my mom, had a one-night-stand sort of things, and well I was created! They never got married though, just became good friends, and helped take care of me, I spent every summer with my dad Ian Stevens until he started going downhill with his life, and got put in jail for grand-theft-auto, and I was put in Juvie, because I went with him sometimes, my mom, and grandparents had to bail me out, and my mom filled a report saying my dad can't come anywhere near me.

I did look a lot like my mom, I mean I have her curly brown hair, that went past the bra-line, her some-what tan skin, her height, and her oval face, literally the only thing I have from my dad is his bluish/grey eyes.

"Mr. War? You're up" the teacher called, bringing me back from my thoughts. I crossed my fingers hoping for the best, and my phone buzzed.

Lake party this weekend, you in? ~Melissa

I sighed inwardly, Melissa was like the only friend I had that was a girl, and plus she and I were both in Juvie together, because our fathers would do grand-theft-auto together, because they were best friends when they were younger.

Is your idiot boyfriend Joel going to be there? ~Lily, I replied, and my phone buzzed back almost instantly.

Yes, and he's not an idiot! He's also driving us ~Melissa I sighed, I really didn't like Joel, and I knew Deiwa had a huge crush on her, so yeah...

Who said I was coming? ~Lily, I asked

Please? ~Melissa

I huffed and replied:

Fine, now stop texting me I want to listen to Deiwa's report ~ Lily

Deiwa hurriedly got up and stumbled his way to the front of the room.

He lifted his backpack, and dumped all of his great-great-grandfather's things onto the table. "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff" he sorted through his mess. "For my family…"

Deiwa then got hit in the head by a paper-ball. I sighed, and gave Joel a death glare, which he returned, he didn't like me, and I didn't like him, the only reason, we put up with each other, is for Melissa

"Who did that?" the teacher looked around the room, pointing his finger at us. "People, responsibility" I scoffed, at the teacher, and turned back to Deiwa.

"For my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-great-great-grandfather, who is a famous man. Tirot Singh" he started off. "He was one of the defenders of the north-east, which is a very big deal"

I stopped listening there, and kept glancing outside, I just wanted to get out, and plus I heard Deiwa's report so many times, that I knew it by heart.

The bell finally rang, and the students started leaving, I stand and started to help Deiwa shove his stuff back into his back-pack.

"You seriously better do some good sucking up to the teacher, if you want that third A." I said glancing over at the teacher.

"I know, but ask yourself this what would Jesus do?" Deiwa asked, and I laughed.

"Good luck, I'll meet you over at your dad's car." I said, and walked outside to Deiwa's dad Edward's car.

"What's up dad?" I asked as I slid in the back seat. I practically knew Edward and his wife Eva, since I was a born, my mom even made them my godparents, since she didn't have any brothers or sisters to watch over me, and my mom met Eva when she moved here from Australia, so they were like my second parents, and since my father's in prison, so Edward was practically like my dad, I mean he even grounds me.

"Hey Lily, how'd he do on his report?" Edward asked.

"Uh, he has to do some serious sucking up if he wants that A." I said honestly, pulling out my sunglasses, from my bag, and putting them on.

Deiwa came running out right then, all excited. "Yes, yes, YES!" he cried happily. He threw his backpack in the back seat, almost hitting me, I had to dodge it just in time so it wouldn't, and he slid into the passenger seat.

"Well?" Edward asked him.

"A-, but it's an A though" Edward said shaking the paper in front of him.

"Let me see" Deiwa held the paper long enough for Edward to look at it. "Yep, you're good" Edward started driving to get Deiwa's first car, I wasn't allowed to drive (Yet) but when I am then, people you better stay off the road.

"I got a surprise for you, son" Edward told him as he pulled into a Lamborghini dealership. "A little surprise"

"No, no, no, no, no, no Dad! You got to be kidding me." Deiwa said enthusiastically.

Something was fishy here, why would Edward get Deiwa a Lamborghini for a first car? It was so unlike him, though I Just smiled at Deiwa, and shook my head at his happiness, giggling a bit too, wait why did I just giggle?"

I.

Don't.

Giggle.

I.

Just.

DON'T.

"I am. You're not getting a Lamborghini" and he started laughing at Deiwa's expression.

"You think that's funny?" Deiwa asked Edward ignoring my comment.

"Yeah, I think that's funny" he said, still chuckling. "You think I'd really get you a Lamborghini for your first car?" he asked.

We drove from the Lamborghini lot down the street, to what looked to be a junk yard next to a petting zoo.

There was a clown standing the entrance holding a sign. He wore heavy make-up and looked like he was about to pass out. I shook my head slightly, this was Nevada. You were crazy to wear long-sleeves here, let alone a heavy clown costume and equally heavy make-up, you were supposed to wear, short-shorts, a tank-top, and flip-flops, if you were a girl, if you were a guy, you'd wear a t-shirt, shorts, and man-sandals,

"What is this? You said half a car, not half a piece of shit" Deiwa cried out, as he got out of the car, when we pulled up.

"Don't worry, Deiwa, if all else fails, I will try to bring your crappy piece-of-ass car to perfect condition." I tried to reassure him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we followed his dad.

"When I was your age I would have been happy with four wheels and an engine" he scolded us, and I just scoffed and pulled a hair-band of my wrist, and pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail. I pulled my bag over my shoulder making sure it won't fall off, and re-wrapped my arm around Deiwa's waist.

"Have you ever seen the 40-year-old Chevy" Deiwa asked Edward as we stopped by a couple of cars out front. Edward nodded. "That's what this is" Deiwa pointed to one car, "And this is the 50-year-old Chevy" I laughed a little, and just rolled my eyes, at Deiwa.

"No sacrifice, no victory" Edward reminded Deiwa of the family motto.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the old family motto" Deiwa reminded him.

Suddenly a black man in white pants, white hat, and an ugly button up shirt came out of the building in front of us. "Half a piece of shit is better than a whole piece of shit". He greeted us.

"My son here, is about to buy his first car" Edward told him. Deiwa looked down, depressed, I couldn't help, but have a small smile creep its way to my lips.

Bolivia looked happily surprised. "And you come to see me?" He asked proudly.

"I had to" Deiwa muttered, and I elbowed him lightly.

"Shush you." I whispered to him.

That makes us family" Bolivia exclaimed. "Uncle Bobby B, baby, Uncle Bobby B" he said, shaking Deiwa's hand. The one that wasn't wrapped around my shoulders.

"Deiwa." Deiwa introduces himself to him, and then "Uncle Bobby B." looked at me.

"Lily." I introduce myself, smiling softly, using my hand that wasn't wrapped around his waist, to shake his hand.

"Deiwa, let me talk to you" he led same towards more cars. "Your first enchilada of freedom lies underneath one of those hoods" I walked away from Deiwa to look at some of the other cars. I looked around the junk yard, and saw a yellow old Mazda RX-8 in bright yellow, with black racing stripes.

I walked over to him, and opened the door to the driver's seat, and yes I give cars a gender, my dad does...did too.

"Whoa, what are you doing out in this junkyard?" I ask him.

I held onto the steering wheel when I noticed some dirt covering something in the centre of the steering wheel.

Deiwa opened the car door, and I jumped up, and squealed, and jumped a little.

"Damn it, Deiwa! You scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed, and moved over to the passenger seat, so he could sit in the driver's seat.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly.

"Feel's good" he sounded surprised as he ran his hands along the steering wheel. He ran his thumb over the horn, removing the dirt I had noticed earlier.

"Yeah, I saw that when I was looking him over" I said as I leaned closer. I tried not to notice how close Deiwa and I were. He was my best friend, but recently… I don't know.

"Do you know what it is" he asked, thinking it was some kind of car symbol.

"No, I don't know." I said, shaking my head a little. "Maybe it's a logo of some sort." I suggested, with a small shrug off my shoulders.

"How much?" we heard Deiwa's dad ask.

"Well," "Uncle Bobby B." started, "Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle" I scoffed semi-classic yeah right, "Slick wheels and the custom paint job" Deiwa interrupted him.

"The paints faded" he said.

"Yeah, but it's custom" he said, leaning in through the window, making me lean into Deiwa.

"So its custom faded?" he asked. "Uncle Bobby B." looked flustered.

"It's your first car, so I wouldn't expect you to understand" he stood up and faced Deiwa.

"Five grand" I flinched, I knew Deiwa wouldn't pay that.

"No, I'm not going over four, sorry" he said.

I shook my head, feeling bad for Deiwa. He wanted this car badly and he wouldn't get anything else.

"Kids, come on, get out of the car" "Uncle Bobby B." said, leaning the window again with a serious expression.

"You said car's pick their drivers" Deiwa said, oh I must've been day dreaming when he said that.

"And sometimes they pick drivers with a cheap-ass father, now come one" "Uncle Bobby B." stood up again, and Deiwa reluctantly opened the door.

"Now this one here for four G's is a beauty" he said, climbing into the bug next to the Mazda

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there" Edward suggested as Deiwa helped me out of the car through the driver's door. I didn't want to be any closer to "Uncle Bobby B." than I had to be

"I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes" Deiwa complained.

Deiwa slammed the door of the Mazda shut, and as soon as it shut the passenger door opened and slammed into the door of the bug next to it, the one "Uncle Bobby B." was in.

My mouth made an "O" shape, and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand to stop from laughing.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked him. "Uncle Bobby B." insisted he was fine.

"That was so funny." I whispered over to Deiwa, making sure "Uncle Bobby B." wouldn't hear me.

He nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm fine. But I can tell you this: if we do end up with the Mazda, which I hope we do, then we're going to have one strange car" I saw Deiwa smile out of the corner of my eye when I said 'we' instead of 'you'.(A/N see like I said Lily will have some of the same lines that Lindsey had in Best Friend from Ryn of Magic, so just beware of that, and this isn't the first line she took from Lindsey.)

"A sledge hammer will knock this right out, hey, Manny!" He called the guy in the garage again. "Get your clown cousin and get a hammer and come bang this stuff out baby!" he cried. He used the word baby too often, I just notice.

"Uncle Bobby B." That one's my favourite. Drove it all the way from Alabama" he said, walking over to it. I heard something going on with the radio. Suddenly a loud sound came from the Mazda and all of the windows of every car but the Mazda blew out, leaving them all windowless.

"Wow" we covered our ears with our hands and fell to the ground, trying to avoid broken glass. Deiwa covered me with his arm, trying to protect me to. He was always over-protective of me.

"Uncle Bobby B." stood and looked around at the obliteration all around him. It's all because of one mysterious Mazda RX-8.

"Four Thousand" he said in a squeaky voice, holding up four fingers.

I just smirked.

The next day was the lake party, and I knew Deiwa and Dronodev were going, so I was happy about that. Melissa's boyfriend Joel was picking me up around two, and it was twelve right now so I have two hours to get ready.

I took a quick shower, put on a black two-piece swimsuit, and a light pink t-shirt over it, with some short-shorts, I put on the smallest-amount of make-up, and put my hair up into a messy bun, I slipped on a pair of black flip-flops, by the time I was ready it was 2:40, I went down stairs, and at some lunch Nana made for us, and I thanked her.

"So, Lily, honey, where are you going dressed like that?" Nana asked, grandma always insisted I call her Nana so I do.

"I'm going to a lake-party, with Melissa and her boyfriend Joel." I answered.

"Well be safe and your mother's working the graveyard shift at the hospital again, oh and be home before twelve." Nana ordered me.

"Okay, Nana, I'll call either you or grandpa if anything goes wrong."

"You better." Nana joked, and handed me some money.

"What's this for?" I asked, looking at the $600, sceptically.

"Just, in case you want to get anything there." Nana said.

"Nana, it's a lake-party what could I possibly get there?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't know, the water might cost money and such."

"Nana, take this back, I have my own money from working at Cold Stones." I said handing back the money.

We heard a car horn honk from outside.

"Bye Nana"

I grabbed a towel and my small shoulder bag; I went to the living room and out the front door. Joel sat in the driver's seat of his truck with his arm hanging out the window.

"Come on!" He yelled as I walked down the front porch steps and over to his car. "Make sure you don't scratch the paint." He added, and I just rolled my eyes at him, and I hopped in the back seat.

The drive to the lake was a short one seeing as Joel drove like a mad man, always over the speed limit. When we arrived, he parked his truck on the grass.

Melissa and I went to go tan with some other friends; Joel went to go do whatever he does with his goons. Everything was fine until Joel drew the attention.

Melissa and I put our cover-ups on, and went to see what Joel and his goons were up to. We headed to his truck to see Deiwa, and Dron getting out of his car.

"Hey, bro, the car. It's nice, few laughs from his goons. I sighed, and gave Deiwa a small smile.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Joel asked, as Dron started hanging on the tree, and I spoke up:

"I invited them" And they all turned to look at me. "Well, Deiwa wanted a place to celebrate his first car, so I told him; he could celebrate at the lake-party this weekend." I said, lying smoothly.

Joel narrowed his eyes at me, before turning back to Deiwa.

You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" I flinch at the memory, of Deiwa knocking guys twice the size of him, one of his best moments.

"No, no, no, that… No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing." Deiwa stammered, trying to come up with a lie.

"No. It's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a good book; your friends would love it. It's got mazes in it, little colouring areas, sections, little pop-up pictures, it's a lot of fun" I giggled quietly, but stopped when Melissa elbowed me lightly.

"Oh that's funny" Joel looked like he was going to pound Deiwa for making fun of him.

"Okay, just leave him alone." I said getting in between Deiwa and Stevens. I stood so that my back was against Deiwa's chest. Melissa had the same idea, because she got in the middle too, placing her hands on Joel's chest.

Joel looked down at Melissa for a second before turning away from Deiwa. I turned to face Deiwa, and mouthed sorry, and Melissa dragged me away from Dron, and Deiwa.

I didn't know what possessed me to do it, but I came up from behind Joel, and grabbed hold of the handle to the driver side. "Hey Trent, how about you let me drive?" I didn't like him at all, but his truck was awesome, and I did want to drive it at least once.

"Oh no. No, no, no. This is not a toy. Why doesn't the little bunny just hop in the back seat?" He insisted, giving me a sarcastic smile, while shaking his big head, that had nothing in it.

That's it, I can't take it anymore! Ugh I wish he'd just go die in a hole!

"Oh god, I can't even tell you how much I'm not a little bunny." I said before taking a step back. "Melissa, I'll call to you later." I shouted before starting off down the road, not even bothering to ask Deiwa for a ride, I was to piss.

"Lily! Where are you going? You can't walk home, it's like seven miles!" Melissa exclaimed sticking her head out the window, of the passenger's seat.

I didn't answer, I was too pissed, I mean I love Melissa she's like a sister I never had. I mean we even been in Juvie together, but know body knows that except us of course, I even kept it from Deiwa, who I tell everything too.

I made it a couple of feet, but saw Deiwa's M-8, drove up next to me, and I just shook my head and laugh a little bit.

"Hey, Lily, looks like someone's a little stranded." Deiwa said rolling down his window, and I raised my eyebrow at him slightly. "I can give you a ride home if you want." Deiwa suggested, and I nodded, without hesitation, and opened the car door, and got in.

"Thanks for the ride Deiwa." I said, breaking a comfortable silence around us. "I just don't get why Melissa's dating that jerk." I mumbled to myself. "But thanks Deiwa I mean it, otherwise, I'd be stranded on the side of the road...wait where's Dron?" I asked looking in the back seat, as Deiwa cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Um, he wanted to stay, and climb that tree." Deiwa said slowly, and I raised my eyebrows at him again, but left it alone.

"So, why've you walking home? Didn't you get a ride with Joel and Melissa? Isn't Melissa your only friend you have that's a girl?" Deiwa asked, and I just rolled my eyes at him, which I do a lot.

"Yeah, Melissa's my only friend that's a girl, and I did get a ride with them, but Joel pissed me off." I answered honestly, shrugging my shoulders.

"What he'd do to piss you off?" Deiwa asked, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, like I said Deiwa was always over-protective of me.

"He called me a little bunny." I scoffed, "I mean I only put up with him for Melissa, but that was the last straw."

"Why didn't you ask me for a ride?" Deiwa asked, glancing at me for a second.

"I don't know, I was honestly too pissed at Joel, to even think straight, and plus you had to drive Dronodev home, so yeah..." I trailed off.

Then all of the sudden, the car made noises, and slowed down, and I just rolled my eyes. That's what you get for a 4,000 dollar car, from a junk-yard.

"No, no, no, no. Come on. No." Hitting the steering wheel a couple of times. The M-8 slowed down more, so Deiwa parked it over by a tree.

"When I get that feeling, I want romantic healing…" The radio turned on again, and my eyes widen at the song lyrics.

Deiwa must've heard them to because he started to hit the radio. Deiwa wouldn't try anything on me right? I mean were best friends, and have been since we were baby, I've known I've getting some mixed feelings about him, but he only thought of me as just friends, best friends right?

"Like I said Deiwa, at the junkyard/petting zoo, we've got one strange car." I joked, while Deiwa was freaking out hitting the car's radio to stop. Deiwa looked at me, about to say something but I interrupted him.

"Yeah, I know, it's an old radio, Deiwa, it's also an old car, so it's okay."

"Sexual healing…" the radio continued, and Deiwa went back to hitting the radio to stop, and I just giggle, wait did I giggle again? I really need to stop doing that!

"Look, this isn't something that I, you know… I mean we're best friends. I can't get this radio to stop. I wouldn't try this on you 'cause this is, like, a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do, like I said we're friends. Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on…" Deiwa trailed off, and I just shook my head lightly,

"Deiwa, it's okay, I understand, like I said just a couple minutes ago, we've got one strange car." I chuckled, and Deiwa let out a nervous laugh.

"Deiwa, pop the hood." I order, he did as I ordered, and I lifted the hood. Whoa, this car may be old, and beat up on the outside, but it's got a pretty good inside.

"Whoa, Deiwa you've got a high-rise double-pump carburettor. That's really impressive." I said, instead we've I said you've for some reason.

I turned over, and saw the confused look on Deiwa's face.

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster." I informed him, after I saw his confused look on his face.

Deiwa, muttered something, but it was too low for me to hear, but I was curious what he muttered.

After a one, or two minutes, of checking what's wrong with it, I brought my right hand to the hood to hold it steady, and brought my left hand down to check the distributor cap, which was a little loose.

"Your distributor cap was a little loose, but that was all. I don't know why the car was acting like it did. Perhaps you should try starting it up again." I commented, as I pulled the hood down, and went to go sit in the passenger seat again, and Deiwa went to seat in the driver seat.

"How are you good with cars, I mean I always knew you could fix them, but how?" Deiwa asked, as started it up, but it did take a few tries to work. "Yes! It worked!" Deiwa exclaimed, and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"You're welcome." I said rather conceited.

"But seriously how are you good with cars?" Deiwa asked, and I inhaled sharply.

"Um, my dad, and Melissa's father were grease monkeys, and the bests of friends, so I only met Melissa through my father, and when I was younger I always spent my summers at my dad, and you know that, so they taught us, everything they know." I said which is the truth, but I did leave out my Juvie record.

"Ah, I see, so do you...Want to play twenty questions, like we used to when we were little? Just to pass time, till we reach your house." Deiwa suggested.

"Sure. You go first." I said.

"Favourite music genre"

"Pop or rap." I answered.

It was fun, but I'm pretty sure we went over twenty questions, but hey it was just like old times without the mix feels I'm starting to get. Time flies by fast when you're having fun because before I knew it I was at home.

"Thanks for the ride Deiwa." I said, as I opened the car door.

"Anytime." Deiwa simply replied, with a small smile.

"I'll call you later, and good-night." I said, and I started to head to my front door.

"Night!" Deiwa called back, before driving away, and I unlocked my door, and entered my house.

"Nana, grandpa I'm home!" I called as I headed up stairs, to my room.

"Okay!" They called back in sync, and I shut my bedroom door, banged the back of my head on it, and slid down, and hugged my knees to my chest.

It sure was on crazy night.

The next morning I was sitting outside a coffee shop, with Melissa, and with a couple of her friends. It was a nice day out, and Melissa dragged me here with her, because she wanted to spend some time together, and apologize for Joel. I didn't want to go, because it was so hot out, but Melissa forced me, but hey I was getting a great tan!

I wasn't that great of friends with Melissa's other friends, but they put up with me, because Melissa's made them.

We all just shared stories, talked about boys...well they did...and the party last night. Oh, I did tell Melissa, about last night with Deiwa, and our Mazda, it's mostly his though...He did pay for it...

I saw Deiwa on his mom's bike, chased by his Mazda. He wasn't looking where he was going, and ended up flipping off the bike and landed his back, hard, but it was totally awesome!

Melissa and her friends, all yelped, in surprise, and I just rolled my eyes at them...well not Melissa, since she was my friend, the others weren't.

"Deiwa?" I asked, seeing if he was okay, which he seemed fine. "That was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it felt awesome." He said, and groaned when he tried to sit up, and I started to worry about him then.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as he got up from the ground, and on his mothers bike.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm losing my mind and getting chased by my car right now. Got to go." He rushed away, and I turned over to Melissa.

"Melly, do you mind if I borrow your motorcycle, yes I know I'm not allowed to drive yet, but I do have my drivers permit." I begged, I even used the old nick-name I gave her when we were six, and I saw her sigh, and dig through her purse, looking for her keys probably.

"Here." She said tossing me the keys when she found them.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed happily, and hugged her, then hopped on her motorcycle, and followed Deiwa.

I got cut off by a police car once before I kept going, and then kept praying he wouldn't pull me over.

I saw Deiwa running out of an abandon parking garage.

"Get back" he cried when he saw me, but I didn't listen to him. "Go!" He knocked me off the motorcycle, damn it! Melissa's gonna be pissed that I crashed her motorcycle, and OW.

I rubbed the back of my head, and yelled at Deiwa.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed.

"Okay, there was a monster in there, just attacked me" and right on queue a giant robot came out after Deiwa. "There he is!" he looked at me worriedly. "Run. You have to run!" Right then Deiwa's Mazda drove past us and ran into the robots legs, knocking him down before pulling up next to us and opening his door for us to get in.

"Get in the car" he said as he pushed me in, but I wouldn't budge, and started protesting.

"No...No...No!" I exclaimed, and Deiwa finally stopped trying to force me in, and looked me in the eye.

"Trust me." I sighed, and nodded.

"I trust you with anything." I said, and buckled up.

The car drove peeled out of there, away from the bad-killer-robot. But sadly it just transformed, into a police car, and chased us.

"Don't worry, he's a kick-ass driver" Deiwa told me, I just nodded, not saying anything, but I was silently freaking out in my mind, and top of things Melissa's gonna kill me, when she finds out crashed her motorcycle, well it wasn't really my fault, Deiwa knocked me off it...

There was a large, glass, window wall coming up, but the robot-car-thing wasn't slowing down which made me cry out, frighten.

"We're going to die!" Deiwa and I shouted as it broke through. We didn't die thankfully, but we crashed through shelves of stuff before doing a U-turn.

We drove to a shaded area, probably trying to not get ourselves seen, and backed up between two buildings. We watched the police car drive by, and I covered my mouth trying hard to make myself hyperventilating, I barely needed my inhaler, but right now I need it, and it's in my bag, that I left at the coffee shop, next to Melissa, I can probably just used a spare one I have over at Deiwa's house since I do spend a lot of time there. I heard a click and saw the doors had locked themselves. There's no way out, that's just freaking fantastic, hint the sarcasm there?

"We're locked in" Deiwa said, trying to turn the Mazda back on.

"Shh, the cars coming back." I said to Deiwa, trying to get him to stop, but the cop car/slash evil robot just drove passed us.

"The car won't start, that means we ditched the monster, right?" Deiwa asked,

"Who the hell am I supposed to know, I mean, I'm not a freaking evil-alien-robot." I hissed, I know I sound like a total bitch right now, but I was seriously freaking out!

The Mazda started up suddenly, and sped around the other car. He dropped us out and transformed into another robot to.

We stood up slowly, but got knocked back down when the evil robot launched himself at our robot/Mazda. Another, smaller robot popped out of the evil robot thingy, and when we ran, it chased after us.

Deiwa got caught by the mini-bot, and I kept running towards a utility shed. I could still hear Deiwa screaming in the back-ground, that it was going to kill him, he screamed just like tortured pig... I looked around and found a saw, excellent!

I rushed out to find Deiwa, and when I did he was standing, his back to the metal fence, being attacked by the mini- evil-robot. I quickly ran over, and chopping off the mini-evil-robots head, and then I notice Deiwa's pants were off, and blushed slightly, because of the awkwardness it caused, but I moved my over my shoulders, to hide it.

"See? Not so tough without your head, are you?" Deiwa then kicked the mini-evil-robot's head like a football. It went flying, and then Deiwa came back over to me. "Come on" we started walking, to the Mazda/alien-robot.

"What is it? Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's some kind of robot, but still..." I whispered over to Deiwa.

"It's a robot. But like a different one, you know. It's like a super-advanced robot." He said, and he took a few steps towards the thing. "It's probably Japanese." He added. "Yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

He continued, to walk towards it, and I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, worriedly.

"I don't think he wants to hurt us, he would've done it already."

Deiwa's right I guess, I mean it would've let that crazy-killer-robot, kill us, I guess it, protected us actually. I nodded reluctantly, and moved closer to Deiwa.

"I think it wants something from me" Deiwa said.

"What, do you have that it wants something from you?" I asked.

"Well, the other one was talking about my Twitter page" he explained. Gosh, he was one strange kid.

"You are the strangest boy I ever met!" I whispered/hissed. (A/N: Sorry I know I stole that line from Melissa, but it's one of my favourites)

"Can you talk?" Deiwa asked the alien robot.

"XM satellite radio…digital radio…broadcasting system" He communicated, with changing different radio stations as he spoke.

"You talk through the radio" I clarified.

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're, you're wonderful, you're wonderful"

"So what was that last night, what was that?" Deiwa asked.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain… Through the inanimate vastness of space… Angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah!"(A/N: sorry I couldn't catch what he said, but I'm pretty sure it was this)

"Visitors from heaven" I whispered. Louder, I asked, "What are you, like an alien or something?"

He got down and transformed back into a car. "Any more questions you want to ask?" the car asked, and opening the door for us to get in.

"He wants us to get in the car" Deiwa said.

"And go where?" I asked, with my voice breaking a little bit. Deiwa looked at me straight in my eyes. I felt like he could see into my soul.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

And so we climbed in, me holding his hand the whole time.

The night came quick, and I text Melissa quickly once we were safe in the car.

I might've crash your motorcycle...But it wasn't my fault blame Deiwa ~ Lily

I sighed, and then my phone buzzed back.

Are you serious? Where is it? ~Melissa.

Um, at the abandon parking building ~ Lily.

That's were Deiwa went, when he said he was getting chased by his car, or whatever? ~Melissa

Yeah, listen I got to go I'm sorry I'll help repair it later, and tell you about it later, but I'm busy right now~ Lily

Okay bye ~Melissa

Bye~ Lily

"Are you seriously texting, at a time like this?" Deiwa asked, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but I had too, I mean Melissa was probably freaking out about her motorcycle that you caused me to crash." I huffed from my pot between the driver's seat and the passenger side seat where Deiwa was sitting. "He's a pretty good driver." I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Why don't you sit in that seat there?" he suggested, then gestured towards the driver's seat.

"I'm not gonna sit there, you sit there it's your car, and plus he's driving!" I hissed.

"Maybe you should sit in my lap" He suggested, and I was shocked.

"Why?" I asked, before I could say anything else.

"Well, I have to only seat belt. Safety first" I smiled softly, and gently climbed onto his lap, then he brought the seat belt around both of us.

"You know, I thought you'd try this on Melissa, or something." I whispered, realizing how close we were.

"She's nothing compared to you." We both went still, I don't think he meant to say that, but I got butterflies in my stomach when he did, maybe I'm not the only one with mixed feelings!

I smiled gently, turned around, and gently kissed his cheek, right above the corner of his move, then we both blushed wildly.

"You know what I don't get?" I asked

"What?"

"If he's some kind of super, awesome, advance robot, sent do from heaven, as he said, why does he turned back into, a crappy Mazda?" I asked, then suddenly stopped, and opened his car door, for us to get out.

"See, that doesn't work" Deiwa complained as we climbed out. "You see, fantastic. You pissed him off. That car is sensitive" he whined as the car drove away. "I mean, $4,000 just drove off"

Then the car came back, as a new shiny, Silver, Aston Martin Vanquish V12. Damn.

"What?" Deiwa, asked probably as stunned I was.

Deiwa opened the door for me, and I climbed, then Deiwa rushed over to the driver's side and climbed in himself. I smiled and laughed softly at the new shiny car.

"Way, better than the Mazda." I commented, and Deiwa laughed.

We got to an alleyway and I slowly got out, and went to stand next to Deiwa, as different cars came into view. None of the cars had any drivers, and I went back to silently freaking out again, when a blue, and red semi-truck came, the all started transforming...wait they transform...I'm gonna call them transformers, better then calling them alien-robots.

The blue, and red one knelt down, and faced Deiwa.

Are you Emaedeiwa Carmelo Suja War, descendant of Tirot Singh?" he asked.

"They know your name."I whispered, over to Deiwa. You know when I woke up today; I seriously wasn't expecting this to happen.

"Yeah" Deiwa said sounding unsure though.

"My name is Noble Pride. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Golgadron"

"But you can call us Golgabots for short." A yellow and red one spoke up.

"What's cracking little bitches?" A silver one said,

"Who says that anymore?" I whispered over to Deiwa, but he just shushed me, and went back to listening to Noble.

Noble, must've heard me, because I heard him chuckle lightly.

"What is, how did he learn to talk like that?" Deiwa asked, pointing to Jazz.

We've learned Earth's languages through the world-wide web" Noble explained, I had so many things going through my mind then, but decided on ignoring them, and not getting in trouble, and let Noble continue the introductions.

"My weapons specialist, Goldseek."Optimus said, motioning behind us.

"You feel lucky, punk?" Ironhide asked, point his cannons at Deiwa, when he transformed.

"Easy, Goldseek."Optimus warned.

"I was just kidding; I just wanted to show him my cannons." Goldseek defended himself.

"That's so cool." I blurted out, but I didn't mean too.

"I think I'll like the little femme" Goldseek chuckled, and a small smile crept it way up my face.

"Our medical officer, Procherk" Noble introduced us, to another.

"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." That just made everything awkward, but I felt Deiwa's hand reaching for mine, and I silently took his hand. We had just crossed the line between best friends and couple. Deiwa felt the same way I felt about him!

"You already know your guardian, Starstriker" Optimus said, motion towards Deiwa's V12

"Check the rep, yeah, second to none" Starstriker danced along with the song briefly, when we turned towards him.

"You're my guardian, huh" Deiwa asked, and Starstriker nodded.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle" Noble notified us, while Procherk pointed a red laser at his neck that caused him to cringe.

"I'm still working on them" Noble added.

"And there will be eleven more Golgabots coming"

"So, why are you here?" I asked, turning towards Noble.

"We are here looking for the XERUNEX, and we must find it before Ultragath." He explained, Ultra-who?

"Ultra-what?" Deiwa asked, thinking the same thing as me.

Noble pressed something at the side of his head and projected a 3D image.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peace and just. Until we were betrayed by Ultragath, leader of the Rucons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the XERUNEX was lost. Ultragath followed it to Earth, where Tirot Singh found him" Noble, explained to us.

"My ancestor?" Deiwa interrupted.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," Noble continued, "Ultragath crash-landed before he could retrieve the XERUNEX. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the XERUNEX's location on Earth were imprinted on his Sword"

"How'd you know about his sword?" Deiwa questioned, looking up at him.

"Twitter" Noble answered, and I fought back a giggle, when he answered it.

"Twitter" he repeated with slight amusement.

"If the Recons find the XERUNEX, they will transform all of Earth's technology and build a new army." Procherk continued.

"And the human race will be extinguished" Noble, cut in, "Deiwa War, you hold the key to the Earth's survival"

I looked over at Deiwa, who was still holding my hand, and said:

"Please tell me you have that sword, if not, we are screwed."

Deiwa and I got back into Starstriker and drove back to the Melissa's house so I could grab my bag, and then to Deiwa's, followed by the rest of the Golgabots.

"I need you to stay here, alright? I need you to stay here and watch them." Deiwa ordered, and I nodded.

"Okay, just go find your sword."

"You hear what I'm saying. Five minutes" Deiwa said, then left to find the sword. My phone started ringing, as the Golgabots started transforming. I groaned, and looked at my caller I.D, and it said Nana, I groaned again, can this be any more complicated, then I answered it.

"Nana?" I asked, into the phone.

"Honey where are you?" Nana asked.

"I'm over at a friend's, is it alright if I spend the night there?" I asked hoping she'd say yes, so I can hang up, and go follow the Golgabots.

"Sure honey, but I want you home by five tomorrow."

"Okay Nana, I really got to go, I'll see you later, love ya." I said, then hung up, and went and followed the Golgabots, who were just about to enter Deiwa's yard.

"What are you guys doing? Anybody could see you!" I exclaimed, but no one listen to me.

"Noble, Deiwa said five minutes, not five seconds!" I cried out.

"Time is running short. We need that sword." Noble replied.

When we did enter Deiwa's yard, I saw Deiwa talking to his dad.

"Sleep good, handsome man!" Deiwa said to Edward, through the screen door. Then Edward left, and Deiwa turn towards us.

"What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the… Please, please, please!" Deiwa said, walking around the yard trying to stop the Golgabots from making a huge mess in the yard.

Didn't work out well for him. Noble stepped on the fountain in the middle of Deiwa's yard, and crushed it under his giant metal robot foot.

"Sorry. My bad" Noble said, and I let out a giggle.

Then Deiwa finally came up to me.

"I told you to watch them. I told you" Deiwa said, I inwardly groaned.

"Deiwa, you try watching five Alien robots, they don't listen, and it's not my fault my Nana called me, so I really couldn't stop them!" I whispered.

"This is bad" Deiwa said, looking at what the Golgabots destroyed. Eva, and Edward are so gonna be pissed at us, how are we gonna explain this!

Then I heard Shadow, Deiwa's Jack Russell Terrier bark, I think Deiwa did to because we both looked over at Shadow, to see him pee on Goldseek's foot.

"No! Shadow, off the robot" Deiwa ran over to grab Shadow, and I followed.

"Hold, no, no, no, easy, easy. This is Shadow" Deiwa explained as Goldseek turned is cannon onto Shadow. "He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. That's all. Put the guns away. Put the guns away"

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Goldseek asked, ignoring Deiwa's comment.

"No, no, no! It's not a rodent. This is a DOG, this is my DOG. We love DOGS, don't we?" Deiwa then looked at me for help.

"Yeah, totally DOG's the best."

"He sprayed lubricants all over my foot" Goldseek complained.

"He peed on you?" Deiwa asked before looking down at his dog. Goldseek then looked down at the Dog, and repeated, "Bad Shadow!"

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is." Deiwa rushed, and Goldseek put his cannons away.

"Ugh, my foot's going to rust..." Goldseek complained, and then he walked off.

"Okay, alright. Shh, shut up and go hide!" Deiwa whispered, running toward the house.

"Just hurry." Noble said. "We must have that sword, times short, you got to help Deiwa, hop on." Deiwa instructed bending down to my level, and held out his hand. I did as I was told, and he lifted me up to Deiwa's window.

"They seriously need that sword." I said to Deiwa, and grabbed his hand to help me in.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm here to help" I landed on the floor.

"Okay" Deiwa said, and we ran farther into the room.

"Please hurry."Noble said, looking through the window.

"Yeah, no, no, no, it's definitely gone" he said after flipping through some things by his bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, worriedly.

"The sword was in the bag, they were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here." He explained.

"What are we gonna do? Deiwa they are gonna be mad, if we don't have that freaking sword."

"Check this whole section here" he said, gesturing towards the wall I was standing by, and I did as I was told, while Deiwa looked somewhere else.

"What now?" Deiwa asked, as we looked outside his window. The Golgabots transformed into their car-forms.

"This isn't hiding! This isn't hiding! This is my backyard, not a truck stop!" he whispered yelled.

I glanced over to the window I came in, and saw Noble looking in.

"Deiwa, he's back!" I whispered.

Deiwa ran to the window. "I can't do this. What? Oh no! No! That's my mother's flower- Okay, listen, you've got to listen to me. When my parents come out and see you, they're going to freak out. My mom's got a temper, okay?" Yeah, Eva really does have a temper, and sadly I saw it one day when I was little.

"We must have the sword." Noble reminded urgently.

"I know you need the sword, I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here." Deiwa said, and Optimus shook his head.

"Keep searching!" Noble ordered, and I did as I was told.

"Look, I need you to be quiet for 5 minutes, 10 minutes, okay?" Deiwa begged, with his hands in front of him. "Please, I'm begging you. You're making a racket. I-I can't concentrate, you want me to look-"

"Calm down." Noble ordered.

"You got to do something here."

"Golgabots, fall back." about 10 seconds later, I heard a big bang that made the whole house shake, and the lights to go out, and I let out sigh, and rubbed my temples.

I heard Edward yelling outside the door, and heard Eva trying to convince Deiwa to open his door. I wasn't supposed to be here, without one of them knowing, so I ran deeper in Deiwa's room, and hid in a corner crouching behind, a ledge hoping I wouldn't been seen, and Deiwa opened the door.

"What's up?" He asked casually. "What with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Deiwa asked.

"I'm talking to you." Deiwa replied.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Eva asked.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were…"

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Edward interrupted Eva.

Edward barged into Deiwa's room along with Eva and started flashing his flash light around. I crouched down lower, hoping they won't see me, and Deiwa started protesting.

"Look, you can't… you can't just bounce into my room like that!" Deiwa complained, walking over to his dad. "You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We knocked" Eva and Edward insisted.

"I'm a teenager. You didn't knock, you were screaming at me, okay? This is repression right here, okay? You're ruining my youth" Deiwa continued.

"Oh for goodness sakes" Deiwa said, "Why are you so defensive? Were you…masturbating?" Eva asked, and my eyes widen, while I mentally gagged, not an imaged I needed.

Edward and Deiwa started yelling at Judy saying it was a father son thing, until Edward went to Deiwa's bathroom that was attached to his room, lucky...to find what the light he saw was.

Then the Golgabots caused another mini earth-quake, and Edward started yelling after shock, and then the lights came back on.

"We heard you talking to someone Deiwa, we want to know who" Eva demanded, Deiwa tried to come up with excuses, but I decided to show myself, and Edward and Eva looked at me.

"Lily! What are you doing here? And why are you hiding?" Eva asked.

I looked down and forced a blush, letting Edward and Eva come to their own conclusions.

"Oh!" Eva cried after a minute. "Oh, I told you Edward. I told you they would realize they were meant for each other sooner or later" she cried in happiness. Deiwa looked at me helplessly.(A/N: Okay so I did take this part from Ryn Of Magic, so yeah...I did take others to, but I just wanted you to know)

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion" Eva cried again, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey mom, have you seen my backpack?"

Eva turned to look at her son, thinking about it before nodding her head.

"Oh, yeah… It's in the kitchen."

I followed Deiwa into the kitchen where his bag was lying on the table, Deiwa went through it, and found the Sword.

"Oh yes. Okay." Deiwa said, holding the sword in his hands, and turned to face me.

"You know your parents are the best right?" I asked him, they really were.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Deiwa said. "I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and give the sword to them." Deiwa instructed "Okay?"

"Yeah, sure, okay." I answered, nodded my head.

The doorbell ranged a couple of times which caught our attention, Deiwa and I shared a look and we heard Loud voices/noises coming from outside the house, and from inside.

"C'mon." Deiwa said, and grabbed my hand, and lead me to the living room, where men in suits where, and some outside as well.

"What is this?" Deiwa asked, looking at all the cops.

One of the cops holding a baseball bat looked at him, and threw the bat to another cop who caught it.

"How you doing?" The man asked with a fake creepy smile on his face. "Is your name Deiwa?" He asked.

"Yeah." Deiwa answered hesitantly, and then the cop took a couple steps forward.

Edward stepped in front of Deiwa, and I blocking us from the creepy cop dude.

"Whoa way out of line, you're not taking my son", and then Eva joined him.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." Mr. Cop-man barked

"You are not taking my son." Edward argued with him.

"You are going to get rough with us?" Mr. Cop-man asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I am going to call the cops" Edward told him. "Because there's something fishy going on around here."

"There's something a little fishy about you, your son, you're little Taco Bell dog." He said looking at Shadow who was barking at him, "and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation" Deiwa asked incredulously.

"Well that's what we're going to find out." Mr. Cop-man replied, then another cop went up to him, and whispered into his ear, and I felt Deiwa squeeze my hand harder, which he was still holding, and I squeezed back.

Mr. Cop-man glanced between Deiwa and the cop in shock. He mouthed 'Really?' and the cop nodded.

Mr. Cop-man took a machine from the other cop who was holding it out for him to take.

"Son?"Mr. Cop-man asked, stepping forward again.

"Yeah?" Deiwa asked suspiciously.

"Step forward, please."

Deiwa did as he was told, he let go of my hand and stepped in front of the machine.

"Just stand?" Deiwa asked Mr. Cop-man.

Mr. Cop-man didn't answer, but he just held out the machine and started scanning him, and the machine went off like crazy.

"14 Points," Mr. Cop-man said after a few seconds of silence and turned to the two men behind him, "Bingo! Take them and bag them!"

While we were stepping outside, Noble transformed with the others and said "I don't think you any trouble, so why don't you let them go?"

"Okay, easy, big guy" replied with fear and confusion.

"We'll let them go if-" Mr Cop Man got interrupted by Goldseek

"You've got two options- you let them go or die in what you humans call hell"

And then suddenly Mr. Cop Man said "You think you're tough, well we've got friends too". And then 16 Recons appeared.

"Now, will you give them to us" Suddenly a voice was heard.

"Splinter aim, Splinter hit and Splinter kill" and then some robot slashed one of the Recons.

Suddenly eleven, if I'm not mistaken, Bots came and attacked. A Lexus LFA with the vinyl '$ÞÏîᶇȽ€Ɍ' raced around a con and shot down his leg. The other bots were done and they introduced themselves to us. "Hey, My name is Splinter and this is


End file.
